Obsessed
by Scarlett226
Summary: He hated her with every fiber of his being there was no doubt about that; everything about her from her frizzy brown hair to her know-it all attitude. Yet he was obsessed with her.


**A/N: OK now this is the same story as I put up before except that it is now a one-shot Draco/Hermione pairing…it starts out the same but it has changed towards the end…read it and find out ;) I love all my lovely readers and followers…please read and review**

 **-Pottergeek622**

 **Obessed**

He hated her with every fiber of his being there was no doubt about that; everything about her from her frizzy brown hair to her know-it all attitude. Yet he was obsessed with her. He enjoyed seeing her eyes well up in tears. At the moment he was staring at her from across the Great Hall at the start of term feast for his final year at Hogwarts. He knew he had gotten the head-boy position and was sure Hermione would get the head-girl position. Throughout the meal he ate and watched her. She thought that she was better than him but she was wrong and she'd know it. For he, Draco Malfoy, was the Slytherin ice prince and nobody would look down on him because of his family name anymore.

At that moment across the hall Hermione could feel eyes boring into the back of her head. She knew it was Malfoy. Nobody else could send shivers down her spine with just a look, from his ice cold gray eyes. She could not understand why he was looking at her. 'I know he hates me for being a Mudblood' she thought. She had gotten the head girl position. And she was fairly certain that Malfoy being the second best in their year would get head-boy. She knew that the head boy and girl shared a dorm together with a private common room. She was dreading being around him all of the time, not because of the obvious. Instead it was because of the dreams – dreams she can't begin to understand or justify; dreams that she vowed no one would ever know about.

Dumbledore stood up then and the hall fell silent. "To our new students welcome and to our old students welcome back. Our new head boy is Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and our new head girl is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. Students please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden and that magic is not to be used in the hallways." He smiled kindly out at the students. "Now I am sure you are all tired and want nothing more than to fall asleep so you are dismissed." And with that he sat down once again.

Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ron and went to the seventh floor where there was a painting of the emblem of Hogwarts looking around she whispered "Pixie Dust" the painting swung open to reveal a common room with Slytherin and Gryffindor colors tastefully mixed together. One wall was covered by a book case and one had the fireplace. There were two armchairs and a couch. There was also a large table big enough for all of the prefects to gather around. On another wall was the staircase. Hermione looked for another one but finding none sighed and walked up the stairs. At the top there were two doors each with a little nameplate on them. The one on the left read Head Boy and the one on the right read Head Girl. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the right hand door and stepped into the room. It was beautifully decorated in crimson and gold. A large four poster bed dominated the room along with a desk a nightstand and an armoire. She spotted another door on one of the walls and went over and pulled it open it was a bathroom. It had a black marble floor with a large Jacuzzi type tub sunken into the floor and a simple shower and another door leading off the other side. Curious as to where it lead she opened the door and her eyes were assaulted by green and silver. She quickly shut the door and opened one of the mirrored closets to find all of her toiletries put neatly into it. Curiosity forced her to open the other one and then shock hit her. It was filled with muggle Axe products. She stared in shock until a cold sneering voice made her back stiffen.

"What do you think you're doing Mudblood? Get out of my closet"

Hermione shut it and stared in the mirror at the young blonde man behind her still in shock "Y-you use muggle hair and body products…but you hate everything muggle related."

"I hate the muggles not their products. Since we're going to be living together Granger I'm going to lay down some rules and the first one is DON'T TOUCH MY THINGS." Draco spun on his foot and slammed his door behind him. He couldn't believe she had seen that. It was one of the biggest secrets in the school gossip. Not that he had to worry about her telling anyone she's only got those two knuckleheads as friends. He heard her door close and smiled to himself. He climbed into bed falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning Hermione awoke rubbing grit from her eyes and shuffled off to the bathroom not registering that the water was running in the shower until she had flushed the toilet and was splashing her face with cold water to attempt to wake herself up. She just happened to look in the mirror and then gasped in horror spinning around to see a fully gloriously naked man in the shower. Malfoy was standing there watching her, his eyes burning lustily as he took in her shapely frame; which for once was not covered by her baggy school robes. Hermione tried to move she really did but her body wouldn't listen to her brain as she locked eyes with Malfoy. They stood like that for a good five minutes before Hermione's brain finally kicked in and she tore out of the room her face beet red. Quickly she got dressed for the day before realizing it was Saturday and they didn't have to wear their uniforms. Sighing she stripped off her uniform and put on a pair of sweat pants and a wife beater, over which she pulled a red sweatshirt she walked out of her room and went to the great hall for breakfast.

She spent the morning with Harry and Ron and then went in search of Malfoy. They had to iron out prefect schedules and had to lay down rules for their dorm. She was searching the seventh floor when someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her off to her dorm "LET ME GO!" she shouted when she was at the portrait hole which swung open and admitted them. She was pushed inside and the portrait slammed shut behind her. She spun around to see Malfoy standing there. "Go sit down" he said calmly. Trembling she sat in one of the chairs around the large table. "Now Malfoy I have a few rules. If you're using the bathroom please lock the door so what happened this morning doesn't repeat itself. And don't come into my room. And don't touch my stuff either." Hermione stood up "Now that that's settled I'm going to the libra-" she was cut off from moving passed him. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her roughly. She pulled away and smacked him as hard as she could across his beautiful face. Then stalked past him to the portrait hole. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT GRANGER! NOBODY SAYS NO TO A MALFOY!" he yelled after her. She spun around "Well I just did. Get over it." And with that she stalked out of the room slamming the portrait behind her.

She spent the next four months on her guard and by the time December rolled around she was sure it was just a fluke. When the holidays came around there were only a few students left there over the two week break and Malfoy was unfortunately for her one of the few that had stayed. He had spent the last four months coming up with a perfect solution to her and he'd gotten his friends to go along with it to.

Hermione was having trouble falling asleep that night she couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy's attempted kidnap of her. She finally gave up and went downstairs the common room where to her complete surprise was Malfoy pacing back and forth. She came down the rest of the stairs and he looked up.

"Granger I want to apologize for earlier I don't know what possessed me to do that. I want to make it up to you. How about I get you a glass of milk or something to drink it'll help calm your nerves." The change of tune stunned Hermione and she stared at him a moment and then smiled "Thank you Malfoy I'll take tea with one sugar." She sat on the couch as he conjured the tea and sugar. Without a word he handed the cup and saucer to Hermione. She took a drink and gasped in delight "This is delicious! What is it?" he knew better than to tell her who had really invented it but luckily his father had flooded the market with it using a different name. "It was invented by a young man by the name of Stan Doolittle. He combined chamomile tea with a few special magic herbs that increase the flavor of the tea. Needless to say he got filthy rich off of it." He watched with bated breath as she downed it. "Oh and he also added a love charm." Draco added that last part as he quickly made his way into his bedroom and locked the door. He could hear her screaming in rage at him as the lock clicked shut. With a loud chuckle he marveled at his plan, the final part being lying to Hermione about the love charm and watching her convince herself to love him.

When Hermione got back to her room she paced around angrily. "How could he do this to me?! This is a low blow even for him!" She mutters to herself as she tried to calm down for bed. After a long hot shower she crawled into bed.

The next morning Hermione woke up drenched in sweat after another dream about Draco, however it was unlike any of the others – it was stronger, much more primal in nature. "I can't actually be falling for him? Can I?" She thought to herself as she busied herself with her morning preparations.

The rest of day proved to be very tumultuous for Hermione, she couldn't focus on anything other than Draco and how she was beginning to fall for him. By the end of the day she had decided to surrender and accept his advances, still it stopped her heart when he door opened his door when she gently knocked and Draco beckoned her in with a smirk and a single finger "Come here mudblood." She was trembling with nerves as she stepped forward and into his green and silver clad room. It was similar to hers she thought as she looked around.

Draco realized as he stood there watching her, that he did actually want her. This shocked him to the core, but now was not the time to think such foolish things, or the consequences that could arrive from that kind of thinking. Before he could change his mind he strode over and kissed her, he kissed her with all his hate, all his frustration, every single emotion he could put into it he did. Hermione submitted easily to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back with all of her being, her knees going weak as he walked her back until her knees hit the bed.

Several hours and many orgasms on both sides later, Hermione lay curled up in his arms and Draco thought he never wanted to let her go. He started talking, thinking that Hermione was asleep but in reality she was just floating in the afterglow. He talked about his father, and the expectation that he would marry Pansy when he graduated and how his father would kill him for finding him in bed with someone like her. Hermione just lay there thinking after Draco's gentle snores filled the air. What on earth was she going to do now? She knew the only reason she felt this way was because of the love potion Draco had slipped into her tea, but it felt so real.

Morning came and Draco rolled over only to find he couldn't because there was a large warm lump in his bed. That's when he remembered the night before and groaned. He took a good look at Hermione and a sappy smile covered his face. "Keep smiling like that and your face will get stuck like that." Hermione said sleepily opening one eye and looking at him.

 **7 months later….**

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish to the end of your days?"

"I do"

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish to the end of your days?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

 **The End**

 **A/n I know this story took me AGES to complete and for not that long of a story…my deepest apologies…I had a massive case of writers block and couldn't figure out where to take this…those of you who have read this in the past will note that this turned out to be a VERY different story than originally intended...please read and review**

 **-pottergeek622 (AKA scarlett226)**


End file.
